Safe and Sound
by killerqueen04
Summary: Las personas a mi alrededor suelen decir que todos somos diferentes. Que todos somos especiales. En ocasiones lo dudo. Yo no soy especial. Yo sólo soy una copia de alguien más. Yo no soy nada más. AU / OOC/ Ulquihime {ningun otro paring hasta el momento}


**N/A: **¡Hola! Bueno, pues hace muchoooooo tiempo que yo no subia una historia para este fandom, asi que es como empezar de cero (?) xDDD Love Stoy: A geisha's dream, la continuare... no se cuando, pero lo haré ;)

Esta historia es COMPLETAMENTE diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer. Es algo loco pero deo confesar que me gusta inventarme cosas extrovertidas y originales con ciertos toques de realidad, asi que esto será lo que verán. Es la primera vez que escribo de ciencias, y me di cuenta de que me gusta!

**Anyway, dudas, pueden dejarlas en los reviews :)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach NO me pertenece. La historia de este fic SI me pertenece por que es COMPLETAMENTE mia. Safe and Sound es una canción de la magnífica Taylor Swift.

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU Y muchísimo OOC.

* * *

**CAP I**

Las personas a mi alrededor suelen decir que todos somos diferentes. Que todos somos especiales. En ocasiones lo dudo. Yo no soy especial. Yo sólo soy una copia de alguien más. Yo no soy nada más.

Mucho antes de yo nacer, mis padres tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Ulquiorra. Según mamá, él era el niño más hermoso, inteligente y amable que cualquier persona pudiera conocer en este mundo. Según ella, sus ojos eran como esmeraldas y su cabello era tan negro como el ébano. Ante los ojos de mamá, él era un ángel… una estrella perfecta que había sido enviado a su vida para cambiarla por completa.

Mamá suele exagerar un poco respecto a este niño, pero creo que es entendible, después de todo, él era su primer hijo y cambio su vida para siempre. Mis padres, en especial mamá, luchó muchísimos años por tener un bebe, así que cuando llegó a su vida este niño… todo cambio. Él se volvió su alegría y su falta de sueño. Constantemente ella dejaba de dormir para vigilarlo a él, dejó de trabajar para dedicarse a él… dejó de ser ella misma para cuidar de él.

En fin, todo el universo de mamá giraba en torno a Ulquiorra.

Pero un día, mamá no estuvo al lado de él y Ulquiorra murió. No fue culpa de nadie a excepción del conductor ebrio que lo atropelló… pero mamá jamás quiso creerlo de esa forma. Para ella, fue su culpa el que Ulquiorra muriera a la edad de catorce años.

Ella se deprimió de una forma tan horrible, que dejó de comer, ya no salía de la casa y se la pasaba horas y horas viendo las fotografías que tenía de su primogénito Ella había enloquecido por el dolor.

Según dicen, perder a un hijo es lo peor que puede sucederle a un padre. Dicen que es tan fuerte el dolor, que puede llegar a desgarrarte el alma y el corazón. Yo no lo sé por que nunca he pasado por ello, pero si la gente lo dice… debe ser por algo. Mamá tenía su corazón realmente herido, ya ni siquiera deseaba vivir. Intentó suicidarse en más de una ocasión… pero siempre papá llegaba a tiempo.

Tiempo después, se aprobó un método que muchos censuraron. Ya lo habían llevado a cabo en el 1996 en una oveja y había salido todo bien. Muchos lo censuraron porque creían que esto no tenía sentido y se iba contra las leyes de Dios. Otros lo aprobaron… además, cuando llegaron a la temática de humanos, ellos consideraban a los clones como robots o algo parecido. Tenían muchísimos beneficios, sobre todo para las personas enfermas, después de todo, si tienes a alguien que comparte contigo un código genético prácticamente "igual", entonces puedes tener un donante de órganos o de sangre de manera inmediata.

"_No hay que mezclar los sentimientos en esto. Es sólo para la conservación humana. Ellos ni siquiera sentirán nada. Aparte, no nacerán como un bebe normal, sino que los "crearemos" en laboratorios" _eso dijeron los creadores de estos "clones". Si era de esa forma, entonces no era malo, ¿verdad? Sólo estabas brindando un poco de tu material genético para crear una copia de ti y listo. Ellos no sentirían nada.

O eso se pensaba.

Las primeras pruebas fueron un fracaso. Los clones que habían creado eran prácticamente robots y ni siquiera podían hablar con claridad. Luego de un par de años más, el primer bebe clonado y creado en un laboratorio llegó. El humano había vencido, una vez más, a la naturaleza.

Los científicos comenzaron a clonar personas… era un negocio bien pagado. Muchos se clonaban para tener a su lado a una persona con un material genético tan parecido que pudiera servir en caso de una enfermedad. He conocido personas que tienen más de un clon y los utilizan para muchísimas cosas. Ellos son como esclavos…

Pero volviendo con mis padres, mamá se entusiasmo con la idea de tener una vez más a su hijo en brazos y así lo hizo. Los científicos clonaron a Ulquiorra y crearon un prototipo al que llamaron Ulquiorra 2.

Cuando mamá lo vio por primera vez quedó impactada. El pequeño era la copia exacta de su antiguo y fallecido hijo. Ojos verdes, cabello del color del ébano y piel blanca. La forma de sus labios, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, lo perfilada de su nariz, sus ojos almendrados… todo era exactamente lo mismo. Su antiguo hijo había "renacido una vez más".

Ulquiorra 2 o Ulquiorra, como mamá le llamó, creció, como es de esperarse. Era un niño saludable y crecía de forma normal. Si lo comparaban con una fotografía del fallecido Ulquiorra, nadie podría diferenciarlos. Eran exactamente los mismos… bueno, al menos físicamente.

Había algunas diferencias en él. El prototipo de Ulquiorra no era tan alegre como el niño fallecido. A él le gustaba el color verde, pero mamá le dijo que su color predilecto era el azul, porque Ulquiorra amaba el azul. Su comida predilecta era la pizza, pero mamá le dijo que no, que su comida predilecta era el sushi. A Ulquiorra 2 le gustaba la tranquilidad, también le gustaba dibujar y leer… pero mamá también le dijo que no, que sus gustos era la algarabía, ver televisión y jugar deportes… por que eso era lo que le gustaba a Ulquiorra.

No hay que decir que Ulquiorra 2 era miserable, por que debe entenderse. Sí, yo era miserable.

Yo no era un ser especial. Yo era solamente una copia.

Mamá no podía (y no puede) entenderlo. Cada vez que me ve, ella piensa en su hijo fallecido. Es una especie de martirio y sufrimiento para ambos. Para ella lo es por que aun en su loca obsesión por tener una vez más a su hijo fallecido, ella no puede comprender que él y yo no somos los mismos. Compartimos el mismo material genético, sin embargo, somos tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Para mi también es un martirio. Yo no puedo ser quien realmente deseo. Sólo debo ser lo que mamá y papá quieren que yo sea. Un joven feliz, despreocupado y entregado a los deportes.

Las dos últimas no me agradan, y difícilmente puedo ser la primera cuando no puedo hacer lo que me gusta. ¿Cómo pretenden que sea feliz cuando debo actuar a diario como ellos quieren que actué? ¿Cómo puedo serlo?

En ocasiones pienso que es mejor ser un clon de esos esclavos. Estar destinado a donarle los órganos a mi "creador" cuando este lo necesite es mucho más tentador que vivir pretendiendo ser alguien que realmente no soy.

En este mundo, hay dos tipo de personas. Los naturales y los clonados. Nosotros, los clonados, nos dividimos en dos áreas: los clonados libres y los esclavos. Yo entro en la categoría de los libres, aunque no tenga una libertad por completa, mientras que los esclavos son aquellos que viven en laboratorios esperando el día en que su creador les pedirá sus órganos. Ellos son considerados inferiores a todos, porque sólo fueron creados para entregar sus órganos a las personas que pagaron y brindaron una muestra de su material genético.

Debe ser horrendo tener que esperar la muerte a diario sin saber si esta llegará rápido o lento. Aunque las expectativas de vidas de los humanos han disminuido por todas las contaminaciones y ahora es mucho más fácil que un ser humano padezca de cáncer en los pulmones o necesite un trasplante de corazón, lo que disminuye a un cincuenta por ciento la expectativa de vida de un clon.

Yo conozco algunos clones libres en mi escuela. Fueron creados con el fin de "usurpar" el lugar de los hijos, nietos, sobrinos o hermanos fallecidos. Casi todos los clones libres fuimos creados con esa intención.

Lo que los humanos naturales no comprenden es que nosotros también somos como ellos. Quizás fuimos creados de forma artificial en un laboratorio, pero somos como ellos. Nosotros sentimos dolor, tristeza, alegría… tenemos un alma aunque ellos no lo quieran creer. No sé cómo lo del alma funciona, pero sí puedo asegurar que la tenemos. Tenemos algo que el humano NO creo y está en nuestro ADN, por lo tanto, de alguna forma u otra, somos como ellos.

Si bien es cierto que fuimos mutados genéticamente para no padecer enfermedades comunes, tales como la gripa o algo por el estilo, nosotros si podemos enfermarnos de cáncer u otros…

…y eso es lo peor… cuando nos enfermamos con cáncer, VIH, o cualquier otra enfermedad, los humanos naturales nos sacrifican. Después de todo, ¿de qué vale tener un clon que está enfermo? No puedes recibir un trasplante o una transfusión de un clon que está enfermo, por lo que sale mucho más económico matarlo y crear uno nuevo.

Ya lo he dicho, nosotros no somos nada. Sólo somos los muñecos de los humanos.

A veces me pregunto si los humanos tienen un alma. Es difícil para mí comprender como ellos pueden manipularnos, crearnos y luego matarnos. ¿Acaso no sienten remordimiento? ¿No sienten nada cuando nos los ven suplicar por sus vidas para que no los asesinen? ¿Los humanos tienen almas?

Es común encontrarte con humanos que te traten de forma inferior. Se da mucho en las escuelas. Cuando un niño clonado llega, es rápidamente etiquetado con un número en el dorso de su mano. Yo fui el cuarto alumno clonado en llegar a la escuela, es por eso que tengo un número 4 tatuado en el dorso de mi mano. La tinta utilizada sólo dura un semestre, por lo que cada semestre se debe pasar por la horrible y dolorosa tortura de sentir una aguja traspasando tú piel mientras inyecta un tinte especial que no daña (por supuesto) los órganos o la sangre.

Los humanos piensan que a nosotros no nos duele el pinchazo de la aguja. Ellos creen que somos robots o alguna maquinaria sin sentimiento alguno. Y sinceramente, eso no es cierto, nosotros sentimos el mismo dolor que ellos. Somos humanos, a medias, pero lo somos. Aunque es mucho mejor fingir que no se siente nada y tragarse el dolor. Lo sé porque vi como golpeaban a una niña clon que sollozó cuando fueron a tatuar su número. Nunca más volví a ver a esa pequeña así que es bastante probable que ella haya sido eliminada por no ser "fuerte" y soportar un "tonto" dolor.

Hay algunos políticos que han apoyado la ratificación de los derechos de los clones, entre ellos el derecho al sufragio (votar), a vivir libremente y a negarse a entregarle sus órganos a su "creador". Claro, ellos son duramente criticados.

—Bah, si pago por un clon es para que este ahí para cuando yo lo necesite. Es mi maldito material genético y si no fuera por mí, él no estaría en este mundo. Además, ¡son clones!— mi padre siempre suele ser déspota cuando se trata de algo que puede perjudicarlo. Cuando cumplí dos años, mis padres mandaron a crearse dos clones de ellos mismos. Actualmente tengo diecisiete años, así que sus clones, los que están en un laboratorio, deben tener unos quince años.

—Yo soy un clon— murmuré luego de llevarme un pedazo de pan a la boca. El desayuno siempre era lo mismo. Mamá imaginándose que yo soy su hijo fallecido y tatareando alguna canción de moda, mientras mi padre comenta sobre las noticias diarias que salen en la primera plana del periódico.

—No, cariño. Tú eres solamente Ulquiorra…

—Ulquirra Schiffer, prototipo 2. Laboratorio de Tokio. — bufé, observando el jugo de china que me era servido. Mi madre negó la cabeza, escandalizada. —No sé qué te escandaliza, madre. Soy un clon como todos esos que salen en la tv. Ni más ni menos— le espeté sin alzar la voz, moviendo con mi tenedor los huevos revueltos.

—Al menos tienes libertad, Ulquiorra. Deberías agradecernos eso— comentó en voz fuerte mi padre, observándome sobre su periódico. Sus ojos verdes centellaban con indignación y enojo de que su hijo clon, el que se suponía debía quedarse callado, le hubiese respondido.

—Yo no creo en la libertad, padre. Eso no existe entre los que son como yo. — murmuré en voz baja, tan baja que él ni siquiera me escuchó. O quizás decidió ignorarme. Mamá revolcó mis cabellos y me besó la frente, tal y como le hubiera hecho a su primer hijo… o el donador de mi material genético.

Han sido muy pocos los niños hemos sido clonados y nacido del vientre de alguna mujer. La gran mayoría nace en laboratorios. Yo soy de los pocos clones que fue introducido en el vientre de mi madre y nací como cualquier bebe natural, luego de nueve meses. Sólo uno o dos de cuatrocientos clones pasa por este proceso. Lo que es sin duda, algo bastante bajo.

Yo no sé si realmente ellos son mis padres. Me refiero al hecho de que fui clonado, pero estuve en su vientre y nací como cualquier otro niño en este mundo, porque se supone que soy "libre". No nací como el resto de los clones a los que crean en laboratorios, yo fui "creado genéticamente" pero nací de su vientre. Entonces, ¿por qué ellos no pueden aceptarme como tal?

Me puse de pie y tomé la mochila que había colocado a un lado. Arreglé el cuello de mi camisa y me eché la mochila a los hombros. Mi padre bajó su periódico y me miró fijamente. —Falta cerca de treinta minutos para que llegue el autobús. Si deseas, puedo llevarte. — mi madre asintió. Siempre sobreprotectora con el recuerdo de su hijo fallecido.

Negué la cabeza. Detestaba sentir mi cabello sobre mis hombros, no me gustaba el cabello tan largo, pero desgraciadamente ni siquiera cuento con la libertad de escoger mi peinado. Ulquiorra, aquel al que le fue tomada una muestra de material genético para crearme, le gustaba mantener su cabello hasta sus hombros y por ende, yo debo tenerlo igual. —Prefiero caminar. Gracias. — salí de la cocina, no sin antes escuchar a mi madre decir _"Cuidado, Ulquiorra. Mira a ambos lados cuando vayas a cruzar la calle…" _sabía que ella lo decía sin malicia alguna, pero eso no impedía mis deseos de gritarle que era preferible que un alcohólico me matara y me liberara de esta pesadilla llamada vida. Pero yo no podía hacer eso… no porque ella o él fueran a regañarme o a castigarme por gritarles… sino…

…sino porque a pesar de que muchos no lo crean, nosotros los clones también amamos, porque somos tan humanos como los que nacen de manera natural. Y yo amo a mis padres, aunque ellos no me amen por ser quien realmente soy. Ellos sólo me aprecian por mi parecido con su "verdadero" hijo. Y probablemente es injusto porque yo también soy hijo de ellos.

El día estaba nublado, el sol apenas se veía debido a la gran cantidad de nubes que cubrían el cielo. Con mi suerte, no descartaba que una gran tormenta se avecinara mientras caminaba a la escuela. No he tenido mucha suerte… realmente nunca la he tenido. Pero no por ello voy a quitarme la vida o algo por el estilo. No vale la pena. Eso sólo resultaría en que otro pobre infeliz tendría que llegar a este mundo de forma clonada y usurpar mi lugar. No soy un héroe, pero puedo sacrificarme por otros. No le deseo mi suerte a nadie.

—Mierda— mascullé al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre mi cabeza. El día realmente no podía comenzar de una forma peor. Primero mis padres, luego la lluvia y luego ¿qué? ¿Un vehículo se estrellaría frente a mí? ¿Un trabajo olvidado?

La lluvia se detuvo repentinamente, o al menos ya no caía sobre mí gracias a la sombrilla que me cubría. —Inoue— la susodicha sonrió en forma de saludo. Inoue Orihime es una chica clonada, pero su caso es extremadamente diferente al mío. Su "creadora" aún vive, enferma, pero está viva. Inoue es prácticamente su cuidadora y debe no sólo velar por ella, sino estar encargada de la escolaridad de **la verdadera **Inoue. Sólo he visto dos veces a la verdadera, y realmente debo admitir que prefiero la clonada. Lamentablemente, ella, en algún momento, tendrá que morir para entregarle alguno de sus órganos a su "creadora".

La vida es una mierda.

—Hola, Ulquiorra-kun. ¿Cómo estás?— saludó ella en voz baja, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios. ¿Cómo puede sonreír tan tranquilamente? ¿Acaso no sabe que algún día morirá para que otra persona (que realmente no vale la pena) sobreviva? ¿No le molesta eso?

Inoue es de las pocas personas que me provocan enojo. Ella no es mala…puff, ni siquiera puede matar una mendiga araña… el problema que le encuentro es el que siempre este tan pacífica, que acepta todo lo que ocurre sin hacer ni decir nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene una enfermedad mental? ¡Prácticamente es una esclava!

—He tenido mejores días. — respondí cortante. No me agradaba para nada el tener que compartir una sombrilla con esta insoportable y "soy-tan-feliz" niña. Ha estudiado conmigo toda la vida e inclusive vivimos en el mismo sector, pero eso no significa que yo sea su amigo más íntimo. Ni siquiera me considero amigo de ella.

No puedo ser amigo de alguien que acepta que su vida sea… sí, no puedo ser amigo de alguien como yo mismo. Es confuso, pero yo no puedo ser amigo de alguien que está igual que yo. No soy un revolucionario, he llegado a aceptar mi destino y a afrontar el hecho de que jamás seré reconocido por quien **realmente soy**, sino por aquel que murió, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo no lo piense, de que yo no demuestre mi resentimiento a la vida siendo un tanto hostil. Eso no resuelve nada, pero al menos demuestro mi inconformidad, no como ella que se la pasa sonriendo a cada cinco minutos.

—Deberías ver el mundo de una forma distinta, Ulquiorra-kun. Incluso aunque todo este oscuro, el mundo es hermoso. La lluvia llega y conecta la tierra con el cielo y todo convive en paz. — murmuró ella, sujetando con fuerza su sombrilla. Inoue mordía sus labios y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de una suave tonalidad rosada que contrastaba con sus "oh-tan-cremosas-y-suaves" mejillas.

Coloqué los ojos en blanco. — ¿Estas segura de que vivimos en el mismo mundo?— le cuestioné con cierto desdén. —Por qué lo que tengo entendido es que este mundo es una mierda y debería culminarse de una maldita vez— siseé, antes de salirme de la protección de su sombrilla. Varias personas "normales" caminaban de forma apresurada, intentando llegar secos a sus lugares de trabajo, escuelas o a cualquier otra parte.

Detesto que una persona que esta muchísimo peor que yo me diga cómo debo ver el mundo. Este mundo es injusto y está repleto de personas que son basuras y corruptas. Y siempre pensaré lo mismo. No importa que ocurra, este mundo jamás cambiará.

Los deseos de grandeza, la soberbia y el deseo de ser un 'dios' ha hecho que los humanos se conviertan en monstruos. ¿Qué planearan ahora? ¡Ya clonaron humanos! ¡Ya clonaron animales! ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Tratar de conquistar la muerte? ¿Hasta eso llega el humano? Los nacimientos de personas "naturales" han disminuido en casi un cuarenta porciento. Las personas sólo buscan clonar a esas personas amadas, para así tener una copia de ese ser. Claro, todo viene con un bono, ese clon no va a enfermarse de alguna estúpida gripe o algo por el estilo. También tienen sus "mascotas", clones encerrados en laboratorios para servir como reservas de órganos.

¿Es o no es aterrador este mundo? ¡Para mí es un asco de mundo! ¿Quitarle los órganos a una persona que está viva? ¿Obligar a una persona a actuar de la forma que tú deseas? Eso es de monstruos.

— ¡Pero Ulquiorra-kun!— exclamó ella, corriendo tras de mí. Me volteé en el momento exacto para verla resbalarse y caer sobre el pavimento. No sé ni siquiera cómo diablos llegué tan rápido a su lado, pero muchísimo antes de que ella se quejara con un _"auch"_ y comenzara a llorar por el dolor de los golpes en sus rodillas, yo cubrí su boca con mi mano, evitando de que alguna persona "normal" se percatara de que un clon de laboratorio estaba lloriqueando por algo 'superficial'.

Diablos, esa chica debía agradecerme. Si no hubiese estado a su lado, probablemente ella hubiera sido descubierta y hubiese sido enviada a sacrificar.

_Los clones __**NO **__sentimos dolor_. O eso dicen los humanos. Somos creados como "algo perfecto" para el servicio del humano, así que está prohibido (o es inconcebible) que suframos dolor por algo tan tonto como una caída. La realidad es que Sí sufrimos dolores, el hecho de que no los demostremos es otra cosa.

"_Oh mierda"_ a un par de metros de nosotros se encontraba un oficial encargado de la regulación de clones (¡y todavía mis padres creen que soy libre!). Estas personas están encargadas de mantener un orden y de vigilar que ningún clon "enloquezca" y maté a alguien. Ya ha sucedido. La realidad es que esos clones no enloquecieron, simplemente se sintieron tan estresados y llenos de desasosiego que "explotaron" de la peor forma.

—Shhhhhh— mascullé, ayudándola a colocarse de pie y cubriéndola con la sombrilla. —No llores. No llores. No llores. No llores…— era como una especie de mantra. —No llores. No llores. No llores…si lloras te mataran…no llores…no llores, por favor…— podía sentir como su pecho se movía a causa de sus fuertes respiraciones. Joder, debía dolerle en el alma. Sus rodillas estaban ensangrentadas, igual que las palmas de sus manos. Aun me sorprendía que ella no hubiese comenzado a gritar y a llorar allí mismo.

Pasamos cerca del regulador de clones, quien nos miró fijamente. —Buenos días. — repliqué. Inoue asintió, mordiendo sus labios, supuse que eso era para impedir el comenzar a gritar. —Deberían tener un poco más de cuidado allí, está resbaloso si se corre— murmuré, para luego sonreír de forma hipócrita y continuar caminando junto a ella.

Sentí la mirada del oficial tras de nosotros. Esos hijos de puta nos tienen las veinticuatro horas del día en la mira. No permiten que ningún clon se pase de listo o intente hacer algo prohibido. Ni siquiera los que somos algo más "naturales y gozamos de libertad".

La portada de un periódico que estaba tirado en el suelo leía _**"Se viven tiempos de revuelta. Clones se oponen al gobierno" **_ Yo no estaba involucrado en esas revueltas y tampoco lo estaba Inoue, pero al menos había personas valientes en este mundo que se atrevían a imponerse a estas absurdas reglas y divisiones. ¿Tener un número tatuado para poder entrar a la escuela? ¿Fingir?

—…D-duele…—murmuró ella en voz baja, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Y aun _**ellos **_no entienden que nosotros somos parecidos a ellos.

Algo dentro de mí se movió debido a su suave queja y a sus incesantes lágrimas. Deseaba decirle que algún día todo cambiaría, que algún día seríamos libres de decir, pensar y hacer lo que quisiéramos… de que algún día, los clones no tendrían que morir para salvar a otros. —Aun no veo tú hermoso mundo…— fue lo único que dije.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia, mientras que el cielo se resplandeció por los relámpagos.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima :)**

**10/09/12**


End file.
